


Freaking Nipple Obsession

by fayescar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Codependency, M/M, Nipple kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本质上是Sam从小对Dean的Nipple Kink嘿嘿嘿嘿，但是好像Dean也有点乐在其中？www因为不是很喜欢underage所以里面有的部分就略写了，但还是警告一个，虽然他们什么都没有发生。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freaking Nipple Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> OOC！逻辑死！肉到现在还没端上来又开了其他脑洞！！！手速太慢QAQ  
> 时间发生在S1以后，但设定就是三米很大只啦。

在他的怪胎弟弟Sam数不胜数的怪癖里，如果说有什么最让Dean难以忍受的，绝对是这个。

在暗得只有月光的树林里兄弟两人追着一对狼人跑了大半晚上终于一枪崩掉它们，处理完尸体又汗津津脏兮兮地走了半天泥路回到Impala所在的公路上，天空已经发白，猎魔引发的肾上腺素退了个干净。Dean坚持不能弄脏坐垫而让Sam也脱了汗衫，累得没力气反驳的Sam丢过来的目光表示完全不赞同，然后他的眼神落下去，无意识地盯了几秒他哥哥的胸口。清寒的月关投在他轮廓分明的脸上，留下深深的阴影，几乎和康州阴冷的天气一样吓人。

而Dean只是翻了个白眼，赤着上身坐进车里发动然后上路。

 

这当然已经不是第一次了。Dean捏了捏方向盘，努力控制着自己像个女孩一样把手挡在胸口的冲动，何况Sam自己多半也没意识到他不正常地迷恋和Dean的身体接触——尤其是妈妈有而自己没有的那部分。事实上，如果在Sammy一岁刚断奶夜里开始无意识寻找东西吸吮的时候Dean就找爸爸哭诉，而不是因为害羞而纵容Sam，这事根本不会被列在他一生中难以启齿之事列表的前几位。

紧接着下一个决定性的时段发生在他知道别人家的小孩最多在感到不安时吸吸手指，而自己还在偷偷摸摸地允许Sammy含着他的乳头入睡的时刻，Dean下定了决心抽出一个星期来纠正Sam的这个坏习惯。

 

于是Sammy花了一个礼拜学会了如何在不同情况下发动他的狗狗眼。

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

大部分小时候的习惯随着时间的流逝会渐渐消失，剩下一些不被注意到的部分会成为被刻在身体里的本能。Dean痛恨自己任何一点异样就会被Sam察觉出来然后刨根问底。不过反之亦然，任何人披着Sam的外皮Dean总能知道然后最终让一切恢复原位，就算这个人是Sam自己。像在那个灯神创造的世界里，Sam和他的关系因为他的愿望而变得与现实世界完全不同：他们是各有一片天地分开生活的兄弟，血缘的牵绊能让他们彼此两肋插刀，但他们从未搭档打过猎，紧急情况下根本不熟悉对方的任何应激反应和肢体语言，走进仓库的那一刻Dean就知道这绝对会让两个人都遇险。所幸最后他的猜想被证实，一切只发生在自己的幻想世界，现实里的Sam还是他熟悉的那个。当然也是更烦人的那个，幼稚又顽固，整天跟在他屁股后头撅着嘴“DeanDeanDean”地叫。

 

“我要睡会儿，Dean，到了旅馆叫我，别把我丢在车子里开着窗。”  
“我才不会，把你放一晚上熏死我心爱的的宝贝？”

“Dean，把音乐放轻点儿。”  
“闭嘴Sam，这还有个要开两小时车的人。”

……

“Dean，我们可以在88号公路超近道去利奇菲尔德，你快到时叫醒我来开。”  
“停止说话。也停止翻身，Sam，不然我把你丢车里让你洗一晚上坐垫。”  
“现在已经是早上了。”  
“不要再抱怨了。”Dean抬起酸痛的手臂，不耐烦地拍了拍Sam的额头，“睡。”  
Sam哼哼了一会儿闭上眼不动了。

 

不过Dean也不认为过度熟悉是什么好事。大约三个礼拜前，费劲心力地盯梢了好几天的兄弟俩潜进一个杀人狂警察的家里以后被杀了个回马枪，情急之下就近钻进床底。天知道Sam怎么在这么紧张的氛围下耳朵贴着他哥哥的胸口花了五分钟就睡过去的，他大得畸形的身躯扭成奇怪的姿势紧挨着Dean，右手按在另一边胸部上，钻进咯吱窝的指尖和乱翘的头毛都决定让Dean痒到死为止。最后Dean一脚踢醒了他，两人只好在杀人狂的眼皮底下杀出去。

 

而且太久待在一起还远不止Sam会听着他的心跳快速入眠，Dean知道只要睡觉时两个人的距离在三英尺内，他们的身体就会自动把互相的呼吸调到同一频率，直到一个醒来另一个也会。就算Sam早就不会承认和Dean在一起睡更有安全感了，hell，他根本是肯定抹去他自己承认过这部分的记忆了，但Dean偶尔闭上眼睡觉时还是能感觉到他安静停留在自己身上的眼神。

 

最主要的是，回到主题，Sam对他的胸部病态的渴望绝对让以上任何一点都显得微不足道，这个标榜着他们一家没个正常人的雏鸟情节绝对有一天会把Dean自己逼疯。天地良心他最开始只是想让小小的婴儿Sammy停止哭泣，而看看这只大脚怪直到现在还在无意识地寻求比他还矮了几英寸的哥哥身体上的安慰。好像自己是某种大型泰迪和充气娃娃的结合体。

身边的Sam不时被崎岖的道路惊醒又睡去，他揉揉鼻子，无意识地咂嘴的动作让dean一脸别扭，也无可避免地感到乳头一阵抽痛。

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

初中的时候Dean情愿不和球队里的男生们一起洗澡，破处了以后一大段时间里他更是活在拒绝不了Sam而自己的胸部会越长越大的恐惧下。那时他们两个已经分床睡，但什么都不懂的Sam还是想尽一切办法缠着他，半夜醒来爬上他的床钻进他的衣服里，脸紧挨着他的胸部，嘴唇对着他的乳头，小小的身体依偎着他，尽可能把他自己安放在Dean的臂弯里，就像婴儿时候一样，认为那是全世界最安全的地方。大部分时间Dean能拒绝他，或者至少把他推远点，但猎魔累得昏睡过去的第二天Dean永远会身上挂个人同时带着一对红肿的乳头醒来。  
所以尽管他两边都喜欢，Dean还是不再和男孩上床了。当你带着一对明显有瘀痕或是挺翘的乳头做爱的时候，其他男孩很容易被吸引注意，而他们对那里的注意通常很难像女孩一样被转移。

 

这种情况一直持续到Sam的青春期，当他开始排斥Dean和这个家的一切东西。但在那时，养成的习惯也已经很难彻底消失了。一个月里第五次一早上Dean醒来怀里就有个勃然大怒以为自己哥哥作弄自己把自己从床上搬过来的Sam，他便再也忍不住了。他们大吵了一架，Dean一把掀开衣服和自己的羞耻心告诉Sam要么滚过来吸到失去兴趣为止要么再也不要碰他。Sam难堪地看了他一眼，生气地摔门出去了。

用脚趾头想也知道Dean的这句气话绝对愚蠢到不可救药，更何况纵观历史其实他就算气疯了也从来没成功拒绝过Sam什么。之后的一周John出门打猎，Sam苦苦挣扎了两天然后得到了他的天堂而Dean被刷新了人生观。前两个晚上Dean守着，等到Sam自己半梦半醒地摸过来的时候然后叫醒他，看他灰溜溜地爬回床铺。过了一会儿Dean再次用枕头把企图爬上床的Sam砸醒在两个床铺之间，嘲笑他一顿。然后一整夜周而复始。

Dean觉得看自己傲慢自大的弟弟被现实打脸简直爽，但第三晚他就困疯了决定停止折磨自己，而Sam自暴自弃地凑过来对他做的事让他更笑不出来了。男孩子不会再发育的嫩褐色的乳头被Sam薄薄的嘴唇捕获，干燥的唇瓣贴在乳晕，轻柔地围住，饥渴地抿住那小小的颗粒，Sam的口腔有着和婴儿时期不同的温暖和力量。在他持续不断的吸吮下Dean感到胸口渐渐湿润，一阵小小的麻痒扩散开，给自己的阴茎送去一波愉悦的电流。同时他弟弟充满占有欲地把手伸到另一边的乳头上，指尖轻轻划圈揉弄，无意识地推挤着那里。Dean轻轻摩擦起双腿，上身尽量保持不动。他意识到不能再对他的弟弟保护过度了，也许有了女孩以后Sam就会转移对这方面的兴趣。

 

可Sam对这方面简直保守得不开窍，当Dean好不容易说服九年级的Cathy在汽车旅馆等他的弟弟，Sam又给他玩离家出走这一出，导致暴怒的John回来以后把他俩都训了一顿。最后两人私下里约定好Sam会好好去找个女朋友转移他这方面的兴趣，但Dean不会插手这件事。同时，除非特殊情况他们也不再会睡一张床。

当然，这两件事后来他们一件也没做到。他们的关系开始并不像从前那么融洽，Dean知道自己有的时候是管得有点多，但有什么办法，Sam是他的弟弟，他认定的一生的责任，hell，他有时候甚至觉得自己是为他而生的（这半句是致敬嗯）。所以当Sam开始拒绝这个家的一切，当他拿出一张斯坦福的录取通知书，他只能改变自己的立场，通过不去拒绝Sam的方式来让他们剩下的猎魔日子好过一点。Sam永远也不知道，多少个夜晚Dean从酒吧里晚归为了避开他们清醒时尴尬的独处时间，却会花后半夜凝视他弟弟顺便查阅资料，不停想着不去为Sam做点什么的自己终究会变成一台只懂猎魔的机器。

 

“Hey，hey，大脚怪，我们到了。”Dean抓着房钥匙从旅馆出来，绕到副驾驶打开门，接住险些摔出来的Sam，用力摇醒他然后拖出Impala。  
“Hmm……”Sam揉揉眼睛站直，和Dean一起去取后备箱里的旅行袋，“Dean，你身上有任何伤口吗？”  
“我？当然没有。”Dean合上后备箱，一脸“我可是Dean Winchester”，迅速打量起他弟弟，“你呢？”  
“我看到那狼人撞到你了。”Sam眯起眼打了个呵欠，“我可以撑到帮你搽药膏。”  
“Sammy我问你有没有受伤。”Dean拦住他，摸他肋骨的位置，同时开始上下寻找血迹。  
“没有外伤。我很好，Dean。”Sam捡起Dean松手丢在地上的旅行袋往旅馆走，“我只想洗澡睡觉。”  
“行。”确认Sam没受伤的Dean从背后赶上他，“浴室是我的了。”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

重新和Sam猎魔让Dean周围的一切犹如新生。尽管他们并没有对修复关系而做出任何明确的尝试，Sam开始有事没事和他挤在一起，侵占他的私人领域(Dean可以发誓有不少酒吧里的妞就是见他带着这么大个拖油瓶才拒绝他的)。好事是他们对彼此的肢体语言很快又熟悉了起来，但Dean也吃惊于Sam比离开前对他更甚了的依赖感。他说服自己那只是因为Sam失去Jess了的原因，但其实更难欺骗的是自己的感觉。夜里的旅馆床上，意识到他失而复得的弟弟就躺在不远的距离内，正因为一些事而难过，Dean自己的身体就会背叛他，想要像小时候那样拥抱他的弟弟，摸摸他的头，告诉他没事了，他甚至想要掀开自己的衬衫让他……总之他们刚上路的几个月Dean总是连着好几晚被惊醒，有时候是因为Sam在做噩梦，有时候只是他的身体渴望地发疼。而隔壁床清醒过来以后投注过来的充满愧疚和眷恋的眼神也让Dean明白Sam就算是被噩梦吓出心脏病也不打算开口请求自己什么，所以他也只好装作什么也没有发生。Dean只希望时间可以治愈他弟弟的疼痛，虽然它从未成功治愈Sam离开后自己空空落落的心。

 

浴室里，Dean脱下为了正常走进旅店才穿上的脏汗衫，一边疼得直抽气。说着因为不想弄脏他的宝贝车才脱掉上衣，但事实上是因为穿着这件廉价的布料跑了一夜，他的两粒乳头已经被磨得发疼，加上贴着被汗水浸透了的地方，刺痛地让人难以忍受。拜Sam这个小变态所赐，自己的乳头从以前开始简直敏感地跟个妞似的。刚才在车里空调打出来的半暖不寒的风拂到他的胸膛和手臂上，那两粒几乎是立刻就颤颤巍巍地挺起来了，所幸车里也没什么光线，不至于让Dean这个难以启齿的问题一下子暴露。大量汗液从脖子上滑下经过那里，Dean皱起眉不爽地走到花洒下，不可避免地想像个姑娘捂住自己疼痛的乳头。但他当然没有。这不光是尊严问题，这两处被磨红了的地方估计真的有些破皮，碰到什么都会有那种带着刺痒的疼。

 

洗完澡出来Dean看见Sam已经拉好了厚窗帘，昏暗的光线下他也顾不上这种只放两块床垫在地上当床的旅馆有多简陋，一把陷进窄小的床垫里，几乎是立刻就要睡过去了，如果他弟弟没有弯腰把他的那块床垫朝自己这里拼过来的话。

“你在干什么？”  
“这块床垫太小了，Dean，睡你的。”  
Dean本该嘲笑一句Sammy girl怎么不直接订双人床，他也可以打发他去再订一间房然后独占这里，但他太累了，所以他什么都没说就睡了。

 

过了一会儿，浴室的水声停止，床铺意料外地突然下陷，Dean反应迅速地一侧身但还是被Sam一头栽撞到了腰。猎完狼人以后的一系列瘀伤被二击让Dean他闷哼了一声。黑暗里接着传来Sam迷迷糊糊地抱歉说弄错了方向。Dean昏昏沉沉地捂着腰卷着被子挪到本该是Sam睡的地方，腹诽自己到底是怎么把可爱的小狗Sammy养成笨拙的毛怪Sam的。还有果然应该让Sam再订一间的。

两人都安顿好了Dean反而被身体上的伤折腾地一阵疼。他仰躺着，一边不着痕迹地按摩着自己的腰，一边试图让刚才的睡意战胜痛感。直到他的被子被从侧边掀开，大腿赤着的部分被Sam曲起的膝盖顶住。他的弟弟身体躺在原先属于Dean的床垫上，温暖的手摸索着来到他的腋窝下面，从袖口伸进了他的贴身背心，最大面积地铺展开来，轻车熟路地触到了他的乳头，停下来，合拢手指把那小小的颗粒夹在了他食指和中指的根部。

也不知道他怎么就把这种坏习惯也捡起来了。Dean被磨了一整夜的乳头立刻酸痛起来。他低低地嘶了一声，不适地挪了挪，但胸部仍被抓着。

坏Sammy。

而Sam发出舒适的低哼，咂咂嘴然后呼吸平缓地陷入了睡眠。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

做爱的时候Dean其实是喜欢被触碰那里的，他碰到过一个喜欢玩他胸部的女孩子，那时Sam在斯坦福，他一个人住旅馆，几乎在高潮的时候开口求这个女孩陪他留下来一晚。事后Dean疑惑起自己的动机。他很确定自己对Sam的感觉并不是性欲，好像也没有过什么想要操他弟弟的想法，但也不是说他对Sam就硬不起来。他们互相手淫过，他也给Sam口交过。常年的公路旅行让私人空间这个词在他们两兄弟之间几乎被磨得不剩什么，当你不得不和一个人分享过多的生活，你们又见过对方从小到大的任何样子，和对方待在一起更像所谓“家”的定义，互相解决生理问题这样的行为其实更像另一种意义上的自慰。

Dean睁开眼，感到自己的短裤里支起了帐篷，后知后觉这个时候想手淫这种词其实对睡着没啥好处。

他的身体又疼又困，于是放弃按摩自己的腰，Dean决定先排解掉身体里的压力再好好睡一觉。他用没被压着的左手伸进短裤握住自己，拇指推开包皮，手掌慢慢有节奏地滑动起来。没什么精力去幻想什么火辣的镜头，更何况自己身侧还躺着个人，Dean只是放空脑袋，专注于抚弄自己的身体。仰躺着安静地打了会儿手枪，他便感觉到顶点的临近。他把Sam推开了一点，侧向一边弓起身子准备享受高潮带来的紧绷感和欣快感，嘴里抑制不住地粗喘出声。可就在一切条件都准备好了的时候，睡着的Sam从背后搂住了Dean，半迷茫半强迫地把他的身体展开来，变成他弟弟需要他的位置。Dean充满挫折地呻吟起来，面朝上的全盘打开姿势让他腹股间积聚的快感无处宣泄。

“Shhhhh…”睡糊了的Sam大概将这误以为是dean痛苦的呻吟，他伸展手臂紧紧地环住了他的哥哥，半个热烘烘的身子自然地也压了上来防止Dean伤害到自己，一条腿嵌进Dean的腿间，大腿蹭到了他的双球，让那里一阵紧缩。  
这样被需要却又带着保护欲的姿势让Dean一瞬间有为之哭泣的冲动，他感到安全又温暖，同时也非常别扭。Dean抽出右手来到Sam的背后，手臂歇在那有力的背肌上，手掌用力推推他的头希望让他移开点，然后他的手指就决定定居在那一堆蓬松的头发里。

 

“我的天…Dean，你前天才和女孩儿上过床。”被推醒的Sam眼皮都睁不开，他嫌恶地想躲开Dean粗重的吐息，又不想离开他哥哥，脸便埋下去来到Dean的胸口，声音闷闷的。  
“嗯……我能说什么，你哥我就是这么猛。”Dean用下巴蹭了蹭Sam头顶那个隐蔽的发旋，不知为何感到一阵兴奋。  
“洗过澡了，别弄到我身上。”Sam又躲了躲，低低的嘟囔声吹在他的身体上。Dean闭上眼，右手搂紧了Sam的头，几乎将他按进自己的胸膛，左手加快了手里的动作。  
“Dean……”Sam半是叹息半是撒娇，他闭着眼嘴唇自动找对位置，湿润的舌尖划过他破皮的乳尖，开始用力吸他的乳头。  
“Sammy……”Dean呼吸一窒眼前发白，他浑身绷紧，被展开身体而弓不起来的脊椎和被Sam压住的那边大腿根痉挛一样地颤抖，浊液从马眼里控制不住地一股股喷出来，强迫射精一样的快感让他迷失在高潮里说不出话来。

“你真恶心……”枕着他胸口的Sam含糊地说着，他的腰胯磨蹭了几下，试图把Dean射到自己身上的东西蹭走。  
而从Sam的反应和自己的状态来看，Dean决心让时间把这事解决。此刻他只是餍足地放好他疲软的阴茎，交缠起他们的双腿，然后拉起被子草草掩盖住这一切。  
“晚安，Sammy。”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

昏暗的旅馆房间。  
“这是我弄的？”也不知道已经是早上还是晚上，从这种久违了的姿势醒来，虽然身体有些酸麻，但Sam心底里涌上来的满足感简直难以言喻。他一眨不眨地看着自己面前那两颗红肿的乳头，问道。  
“你哥我在这里。”Dean不满地在他头上撸了一把，不过显然也懒得动，“这是沃尔玛的打折汗衫弄的。”  
“你从来没告诉过我，关于这个。”Sam半抬起眉，懒散地看了Dean一眼，然后试探性地凑近了那破皮了的乳尖，轻轻用嘴唇碰了碰。  
“嘶…告诉你，让你做回个小婴儿？”Dean阴茎抽搐了一下，他手指在Sam的发间收紧，准备随时拉开他。  
“小婴儿可不会做这个。”Sam假笑，伸出舌头卷了卷那红肿的边缘，轻易逼出Dean的一声呻吟。  
“停下，Sammy。”  
“…Dean，你有没有想过乳夹？”放在Dean胸口的手虚抬起来，掌心轻轻刷过挺起的乳尖，“当我一圈圈地拧紧螺丝，你的乳头越来越肿，越来越敏感，然后我在冰冷的金属留出的缝隙里舔你疼得不行的…”  
“你这个小变态……”Dean的呼吸急促起来，他曲起腿打开身体，手指更紧地拉扯起Sam的头发。他弟弟把手摸进他短裤里作为回应。

 

好吧，至少他自慰的时候想不到乳夹这个主意。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 啊哈哈我还去查应该怎么分级这篇，结果迎面一句Kink不分级全是NC-17。好吧www  
> 我好喜欢更偏向兄弟的相处模式。一直想写他们是这种莫名其妙（？）的关系。


End file.
